Sorcere
| ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | rulertype = Archmage of Menzoberranzan | government = Council of Mages | population = | races = Drow | religion = Lolth | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | inhabitants = yes | organizations = yes | source = Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark | page = 63 }} Sorcere was one the three schools at the Tier Breche academy in Menzoberranzan. It was within Sorcere that drow mages and wizards were trained. All Drow nobles must spend a short time studying magic here. Those who wish to dedicate their lives to the ancient skills stay longer to master the talent. Drow wizards spend about 30 years at Sorcere studying, usually beginning their training at 25 years of age. Structure The academy was made from sculpted stalagmite towers. Cavern of Masters The Cavern of Masters is a cave situated on the east side of Menzoberranzan. Although not part of the Tier Breche complex, it is reserved for students of Sorcere to practice their spells in. Organization Sorcere was run by a council of mages who oversee the academy, all of whom were counted among the masters of Sorcere. The leader of this council was Horroodissomoth Xorlarrin in 1370 DR, second only to the Archmage of Menzoberranzan. In addition, there was the post of Archmage Emeritus, who was responsible for all teaching at the academy. He was also in charge of and experimenting with the most powerful magical items held by Sorcere. He is secretly Sorcere'’s overseer of security, and hence the spymaster in charge of watching the noble houses. In 1370 DR this post was held by Courdh Mizzrym. History The current master of Sorcere is Gromph Baenre. Inhabitants Many powerful drow mages have spent time in Sorcere. Only the finest are selected to be permanent residents and teachers. :Pharaun Mizzrym This powerful mage was a master of Sorcere until his death in the Demonweb Pits during the War of the Spider Queen. He is extremly well kept, maintaining a fashionable and intimidating appearance at all times. :Gromph Baenre Considered one of the most powerful archamges in all of Faerûn. Some consider him more powerful than Elminster. He is the master of Sorcere as of 1479 DR. :Jalynfein Another mighty mage, Jalynfein (known as the Spider Mage) has his won room at Sorcere. The ancient drow is considered insane by many, but few know this is just an act. His disfigured face is covered by a grey cloth. :Courdh Mizzrym One of the teachers at the Academy, Courdh is also charged with the care of the schools many magical and valuable items. :'''Horroodissomoth Xorlarrin This sly mage is one of the senior members of the council that oversees Sorcere. He is out ranked only by the master of Sorcere. Horroodissomoth is one of the schools's stricted teachers and also the leader of a network of spies who operate in Menzoberranzan. References Sources {{Cite book/Menzoberranzan/The City|56, 57}